The One Who Guards His Heart
by YourLipsMyBiggestWeakness
Summary: She meant only to return it to him. Now she's falling in love with him.


The One Who Guards the Heart

The One Who Guards His Heart

A flash of green is what she saw in her dreams. A flash of shimmery emerald light on the horizon that made her shiver. And then a ship. A ship, so large and so fierce, with masts that reached for the sky and sails that billowed out even when there was no wind.

She would stand on the beach, in her dream, and watch the horizon until she saw that flash of green and then the ship. And then she would wait for the ship to reach her and she would run through the waves and into the ocean, clutching a box that thumped from the inside out. She would reach up, holding the box out for someone to take, and then…nothing.

She would wake up in sweat, gasping and feeling extremely nauseous, just like she had every night for the last 10 years, since she'd found the chest. She would lie there for a moment, and then tears would well up in her eyes, and she would break down into tears that rolled from the corner of her eyes until she drifted away into darkness again. She never really got any sleep, but she lived for every night when she would run into the waves and hold out that box. Every night, she would reach a little farther, stretch a little longer, until the hands could graze the top of the chest, but then, before she could even breathe, she would wake up. Too late. Again.

The night she took the chest will be forever engraved in her mind. The loud screams, the raging fires, and the ringing gunshots. They had only come for one thing. But they couldn't find it, and that made them angry. A woman, a stranger who had appeared on her island 10 years before, the one who had brought the chest, had been the one they were looking for. The men marched into her hut, and dragged her out, screaming. The leader of the men, had glared wickedly into her eyes and demanded that she tell them where the chest was and to hand it over, or else they would kill her and find the box on their own and then kill whatever was inside. The woman, she found out her name was Elizabeth Turner, had only smiled grimly. _Kill me _she whispered _but you will not kill him. No matter how hard you try, nor how far you look. You will never find it._

They killed her. In front of the whole town. They shot her through the heart, and then dropped her limp body on the ground, where everyone could see and marched away, back onto their ship, and never came back. She watched it happen, felt a twinge of pain in her own heart, even though she was only 8 years old and barely understood. And then she ran away into the woods. She knew what the men wanted. And she also knew where it was.

She was native to the island and knew every twist and turn, every bush and every path. Days before the attack, she'd come walking through the woods on her own and heard a soft woman's voice, floating through the clearing like a whisper on the wind. She watched the woman bury a small, black box, with and intricate keyhole in the front into the dark soil and then, cover it up with more soil and cross two swords together on top.

The woman walked away, tears gliding gently down her cheeks, but singing a soft lullaby in between each sob.

_Don't worry my sweet_

_Until we meet again_

_My heart is always yours_

_As yours is mine_

She hadn't understood then. But as a little girl, she was smart and a quick thinker. Elizabeth hadn't wanted the men to find the chest. So they never would. She ran deep into the woods and unburied the box, taking it home with her and hiding it under her bed. It had stayed there ever since. Her father didn't know it was there, and neither did her terrible fiancé Nickolas. No one would ever know.

They buried Elizabeth Turner on the beach. When she was alive, she was often there, gazing out into the horizon for hours on end. Some people thought she was crazy.

The smart ones knew she was waiting. They knew her story and told it at her funeral, so those who didn't know could understand too.

_She was waiting for her dearly beloved to return once again. For every ten years, since the day he'd stabbed Davy Jones heart, he'd come for her to this very beach. There would be a flash of green and then a great ship would appear on the horizon. She would run to him and they would be together for the day, until he would have to return to his ship the Flying Dutchman and they would be separated for another ten years. Elizabeth guarded his heart with her own heart and soul, body and mind. Now that she is gone, lost to the hands of the EITC, the chest is safe and nowhere to be found. William Turner will forever be the Captain of the Flying Dutchman._

She knew there was a chance that Will Turner wouldn't be the captain of the Flying Dutchman forever. And she knew it was her fault. She had to return the chest to him on the day he came back for his beloved and discovered that she wasn't there.

And now Sophia Anna Marie Fletcher can barely stand the anticipation; the dread and anxiety filling her stomach, as she wakes up for the 1st time in ten years without tears rolling down her cheeks. It's past midnight; now dawn. She took the chest ten years ago, and today is the day when a flash of green will light up the sky and a ship will appear on the horizon. Today she can give Will Turner his life back, tell him the terrible news. Today she can get her own life back.

**Okay so this is rather random, and I know it. I don't know, I was just bored and then this idea came to mind and I thought, why not? Another chapter will follow and I plan to finish this story but it might be one that I only update when I have time. If you're confused, just PM and I'll be happy to explain. There's a lot of time change in this chapter and it kind of gives the background of the story. It will be a good story I can feel it!! Please review and tell me what you think. Is it worth continuing or not??**

**-Mars**


End file.
